Fly
by Miss Bad Ass
Summary: Future Trunks's time. Bulma is attack and is pregnaut with Trunks. She goes into labor 3 mouths early and has to say goodbye to baby Trunks.


This is a sad story, the song I used made me cried!! So what do you guys think? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBall Z even though I wish I did and I do not own the song "Fly" that belongs to Celine Dion.  
  
  
  
Fly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This takes place in Future Trunks' time when Bulma is 7 mouths pregnant with Trunks when her home is attack by the Androids. She manages to escape and rushes to the hospital were she goes into labor. She has an premature baby and sadly, the doctors say that the medicine that is needed to save Trunks was destroyed and so she must watch her only son die. To soothe her baby' crying and her own she softly sings Trunks to eternal sleep...  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs, there is nothing we can do," said the doctor sadly.  
  
"Bu...but there has to be something! You can't possible except me to watch my only son die!" cried Bulma.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Bulma. It's those damn Androids..." growled the doctor.  
  
Bulma allowed her sobs to take over. She was going to loss him... Her baby... He was the only reason she has stayed in this world...  
  
"I want to see him," she whispered. The doctor nodded and showed her to the room. Bulma quietly shuted the door behind her and looked over to Trunks. The room was filled with the beeping of the monitor and the silence coos coming from an incubator in the middle of the small, hospital room. Tears slided down Bulma pale cheeks, falling to the floor leaving tearstains. She walked over and sat in the awaiting chair resting by the incubator. She smiled down at the small baby and slipped her arm into the hole in the incubator and into a glove, holding his small hand.   
  
Baby Trunks laid unmoving, breathing slowly.  
  
"Hey you, how is Mommy's strong baby boy doing?" Bulma cooed. More tears fell.  
  
"Soon, you will be able to meet your father," smiled Bulma sadly.   
  
"He's not the best, but give him a chance. He can always surprise you. He grows on you. But he has an ego, a big ego! Always telling you what to do and everything...oh how I miss him and everyone else. You're going to love Goku, I know you will."  
  
Bulma stared at her son and soon burst into tears.   
  
"Oh, why is the world so cruel! Why are they taking away my son! I've lost my husband and now my son!" She cried.   
  
"Oh my sweet, beautiful baby, you'll the only reason I'm still alive.  
  
Bulma watched as Trunks groaned and started to breathe faster.  
  
"Shh, don't cry, sweetie, please don't cry. Oh I wish I could hold you! Hush now, and I'll sing you a song, okay, Mommy's going to sing you a song," cried Bulma as she wiped her eyes as she started her sweet melody.  
  
  
Fly, Fly little wing  
Fly beyond imaging  
The softest cloud, the whitest dove  
Upon the wind of heaven's love  
Past the planets and the stars  
Leave this lonely world of ours  
Escape the sorrow and the pain  
And fly again  
  
  
Baby Trunks calmed down and seemed to listen to his mother's words  
  
  
Fly, Fly precious one  
Your endless journey has begun  
Take your gentle happiness  
Far too beautiful for this  
Cross over to the other shore  
There is peace forevermore  
But hold this memory bittersweet  
Until we meet  
  
  
  
Bulma softly smiled at him once last time.  
  
  
Fly, Fly do not fear  
Don't waste a breath, don't shed a tear  
Your heart is pure, your soul is free  
Be on your way, don't wait for me  
Above the universe you'll climb  
On beyond the hands of time  
The moon will rise, the sun will set  
But I won't forget  
  
  
Bulma clinched her eyes shut as more tears fell and as she sang the last verse.  
She looked at her son. "I love you, Trunks. Vegeta please take care of him," she thought.  
  
  
Fly, Fly little wing  
Fly where only angels sing  
Fly away, the time is right  
Go now, find the light.  
  
  
The monitor stopped.  
  
Goodbye, my little Trunks. 


End file.
